robot_combatfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulldog Breed (UK HW)
Bulldog Breed is a heavyweight robot armed with a flipper. The robot itself is quite old but still competes as a joint project between Team Danby and Team Tilly. Technical Information Drive Bulldog Breed has runs on two electric motors and has two-wheel drive. Power Control Weapon Bulldog breed is fitted with a pneumatic CO2-powered flipper with a section which can be manually raised before a battle to aid self-righting. The flipper blade is also spiked. Chassis & Armour Bulldog Breed's armour consists of a 4mm Hardox front with 3mm titanium top panels and 8mm aluminium sides. Other Robot History Overview The original Bulldog Breed was built in 1999 by The Press Gang, the robot's original team. It was first fitted with a pair of circular saws but all models since the second model (there have been around 5 models in total) have instead had a pneumatic flipper. Although it was retired for many years since the end of televised Robot Wars in 2003, the robot was sold to Team Avenger in 2012 (after Bulldog Breed's original team had to pull out of the 2011 UK heavyweight championships) who brought it back to fighting condition and but sold it in 2014 to its current owners. Win:Loss Ratio Robot History: 1999 Robot Wars: The Third Wars 1999 UK Heavyweight Championships Heats * Bulldog Breed vs Robopig ** Robopig won Robot History: 2000 Bulldog Breed was rebuilt with the flipper in 2000. Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars 2000 UK Heavyweight Championships Heats * Bulldog Breed vs Spikasaurus vs [[Stinger (UK HW)|Stinger (30)]] ** Bulldog Breed '''and '''Stinger qualified * Bulldog Breed vs [[Bigger Brother (UK HW)|Bigger Brother (14)]] ** Bulldog Breed won * Bulldog Breed vs [[Stinger (UK HW)|Stinger (30)]] ** Stinger won Robot History: 2001 Robot Wars Extreme 1 Annihilator Qualifying Mayhem * Bulldog Breed vs Judge Shred 2½ 'vs 'Spirit of Knightmare ** Bulldog Breed won Despite winning its qualifier, Bulldog Breed had to pull out of the annihilator due to suffering too much damage battling Hypno-Disc in an unrelated battle. Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars 2001 UK Heavyweight Championships Heats * Bulldog Breed vs Juggernot 2 ** Bulldog Breed won * Bulldog Breed vs''' Lambsy' ** '''Bulldog Breed' won * Bulldog Breed vs [[Hypno-Disc (UK HW)|Hypno-Disc (3)]] ** Hypno-Disc won Robot History: 2002 Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars 2002 UK Heavyweight Championships Heats * Bulldog Breed vs Kat 3 vs''' Revenge of Trouble & Strife' vs' Spin Doctor' ** '''Bulldog Breed' and Kat 3 qualified * Bulldog Breed vs Hypno-Disc (4) ** Hypno-Disc won Robot Wars Extreme 2 Tag Team Terror Bulldog Breed paired up with''' Robochicken for this tag team competition * '''Bulldog Breed & Robochicken vs Pussycat & Diotoir ** Bulldog Breed & Robochicken won * Bulldog Breed & Robochicken vs Lightning & The Steel Avenger ** Bulldog Breed & Robochicken won Final * Bulldog Breed & Robochicken vs Hydra &''' Barbaric Response' ** '''Bulldog Breed' & Robochicken won, therefore winning the Tag Team Terror Robot History: 2003 Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars 2003 UK Heavyweight Championships Heats * Bulldog Breed vs Infernal Contraption vs Jabber vs Mantis ** Bulldog Breed and Mantis '''qualified * '''Bulldog Breed vs Hard ** Bulldog Breed won * Bulldog Breed vs Kat 3 ** Bulldog Breed '''won Semi-Finals * '''Bulldog Breed vs''' Tough As Nails' ** '''Bulldog Breed' won * Bulldog Breed vs [[X-Terminator 3 (UK HW)|X-Terminator (11)]] ** X-Terminator won Robot History: 2014 Robot Wars Maidstone 2014 Whiteboards * Bulldog Breed vs Behemoth vs[[Cherub (UK HW)| Cherub ]]vs Mr Nasty vs Schumey vs''' Stinger' ** '''Bulldog Breed', Behemoth, Cherub and Stinger were still mobile at the end of the battle and a judge's decision was not made * Bulldog Breed vs Behemoth vs Mr Nasty vs Schumey vs Stinger vs' TX-109' ** Behemoth won * Bulldog Breed 'vs 'Brutus vs Rattler vs Tough As Nails ** Tough As Nails won *** Although Brutus was mobile at the end of the fight, it had been stuck against the arena wall for more than 30 seconds mid-way through the battle Honours * Robot Wars Extreme 2 Tag Team Terror champion (with Robochicken) * Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars semi-finalist Category:Robots with flippers Category:Robots from the United Kingdom Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Robots which have appeared on television Category:Robots which have competed at modern Robot Wars Events Category:Active robots Category:Robots which have competed in modern Robot Wars events